myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Scorpions Deck
.]] General Strategy Tips Dark Scorpions are fairly weak physically and benefit greatly from Spell and Trap Cards that boost their power or weaken the opponent's monsters. "Mirror Wall", "Fairy Box", Burden of the Mighty and "Shrink" can drastically cut an opponent's attacking monster's ATK, letting you do damage to trigger the Scorpion's effect. "Burden of the Mighty" works well, and another card that can be used is "The A. Forces", which boosts all Warriors' ATK for each Warrior you have. Combining "The A. Forces" with "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" can both swarm the field and give you many strong monsters all at once. "Don Zaloog" is the only Dark Scorpion that cannot be searched out or retrieved due to "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" 's effect, so including some copies of "The Warrior Returning Alive" and "Reinforcement of the Army" will be handy in a Dark Scorpion deck. "Mystic Tomato" is similarly handy for searching out and summoning most of the Scorpions, due to their low ATK and DARK-Attribute. Individually Dark Scorpions are a nuisance, but collectively they can play absolute havoc with your opponent's cards. Should you successfully activate "Dark Scorpion Combination" you may wish to give some thought as to which Dark Scorpion's abilities you use in what order. You may use Chick's ability to check the top of the opponent's deck, then use another Dark Scorpion's ability to send the top card of their deck to the Graveyard, or use Gorg's ability to send a monster to the top of the deck and then discard it the same way. The last move you should do after pulling off a Combination is using Meanae to retrieve the "Dark Scorpion Combination" card to play again your next turn. A commonly used Trap card with Dark Scorpions, in general, is "Robbin' Goblin" and sometimes "Robbin' Zombie". Since the archetype focuses on inflicting Battle Damage to trigger effects (even if the damage is not great due to the Dark Scorpions being rather weak) those two cards will quickly deplete the opponent's hand and deck, especially if you activate Dark Scorpion Combination and hit the opponent five times in a turn. Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Dark Scorpions have no tricks of their own to survive on the battlefield, and are heavily dependent on Spell and Trap support to be effective--the opponent will be targeting your back row with Spell and Trap destroyers if they see you are running Dark Scorpions. Recent deck archetypes also punish the use of the most common Dark Scorpion effects--Dark World cards reverse Hand destruction tactics, and Lightsworn and Dark counterparts decks thrive on having their cards sent from the deck straight to the Graveyard. Keep both of these in mind when using Dark Scorpions. Recommended Cards Monsters * Don Zaloog * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Scorpion Burglars * Cliff the Trap Remover * Shadow Delver * Marauding Captain * Dark General Freed * Dark Nephthys * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Creator * Command Knight * Mystic Tomato * Comrade Swordsman of Landstar * Needle Worm * X-Saber Airbellum * Spirit Reaper * Torapart Spells * Big Bang Shot * Messenger of Peace * Burden of the Mighty * The A. Forces * Shrink * Secret Pass to the Treasures * Gravekeeper's Servant * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystic Plasma Zone * Inferno Reckless Summon * Allure of Darkness Traps * Sakuretsu Armor * Dimensional Prison * Negate Attack * Threatening Roar * Magic Cylinder * Hidden Soldiers * Draining Shield * Dark Scorpion Combination * Mirror Wall Extra Deck * X-Saber Urbellum * X-Saber Wayne * Goyo Guardian * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary * Colossal Fighter * Dark End Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Dark Strike Fighter * Iron Chain Dragon Strong Against Exodia Deck Rock Deck Yubel Deck Weak Against Skill Drain Deck Lightsworns Deck Category:Deck Type